Laugh-aloud story stop
This is where users can post EPICAL FUNNY STORIES! So when you need a laugh, come here and laugh away! There was once a rainbow tap dancing fridge that only served rainbow toast. This toast was so sour that the taste sent you flying to.the moon. Everyone ate the rainbow toast and went to the moon, and met a rainbow alien called Pete- he served only rainbow cookies, and the cookies tasted like rainbow toast so we all ended up on Mars instead. There were lots of singing,Gangnam Style dancing unicorns that we watched all day,until we decided we needed more rainbow toast. That sent us flying to Pluto. Misty decided she no longer liked rainbow toast so she ate meatball meteors. She flew back to earth, nomming on all the meatballs. ~ Thanks to LillyDaNinja! So there was a rainbow unicorn who ate all the flying porcupines in the world, because she was that awesome. Her name was... Rainbow Unicorn #1392892. Rainbow Unicorn #1392892(Let's just call her RU139) was very happy, but Flying Porcupine #1294928401 was not. FP129 was angry at RU139 for eating his friends, so he curled up into a ball and rolled into RU139's face. RU139 was so hurt, he had to get a cast for his leg. Then RU139 cast a spell that turned FP129 into a... meatball. Then RU139 ate the meatball. And got indigestion. And died. And that was how unicorns and flying porcupines died out. ' '~Thanks to Jetfeather! ' ' Once upon a time, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. THE END. ~Thanks to Silverrr1! ' ' Once upon a time, there were pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. The end.Once upon a time, a boy named Rainbow with colorful hair and big pink and violet eyes was walking around the town. He was so colorful that everyone gave him wings. There, the boy flew into the sky, until he was ripped apart by the wind, and turned into a big thing that everyone named "Rainbow". And that was how rainbows were born. The end. Once upon a time, there was someone who was confronting Loki. Loki stabbed the man with this staff and the man died. The end. ' '''Once upon a time, there was a boy who drowned in a lake. The end. ' '''Once upon a time, pink fluffy unicorns fell from the sky and a crazy lady died. The end. ~Thanks to Shadow Force! ' ' Pie fell from the sky. The wallaby sang, "La!" The sky fell. "Darn," cried the one-toed koatimundi as it ate jellied cucumber brisket. Tofu. The Bermuda Triangle. Rectangles. A soup of epic proportions was made. The volcano barfed. Yuck. The garbage stank of strawberry infested roaches. The house toppled, the horse screamed, and the boy whistled. Eat. Good. Pandas danced. ~Thanks to Rainsplash987! Some buffalo buffalo from Buffalo decided to buffalo buffalo buffalo from Buffalo in Buffalo but sadly those buffalo buffalo from buffalo were buffaloed in Buffalo by some buffalo buffalo from Buffalo. The End. ~'Thanks to Jetfeather!' Queen Elizabeth called for a man. He walked in, bowed and said. "Good day, your majesty." She said. "Guards! Arrest this man!" "What charge?" ' '"For not wearing a woolly hat." "Of course I'm not wearing a woolly hat they look ridicoulous!" "I have passed a law stating everybody should wear woolly hats on Sundays." He comes back in, wearing a woolly hat. "Good day, your majesty." "Guards! Arrest this man!" "What charge?" ' '"Wearing a cloak." "Yes I'm wearing a cloak, its cold." "I have passed a law stating everybody cannot wear cloaks so that my guards can reach their swords quicker if anyone wishes to attack my peacock." He comes back in, with no cloak. "I have passed a law stating everybody cannot wear cloaks so that my guards can reach their swords quicker if anyone wishes to attack my peacock." "Good day, your majesty." "Guards! Arrest this man!" "What now?" "Wearing purple." ' '"I thought it was rather fetching." "I have passed a law stating everybody cannot wear purple cloth or any other cloth with gold or silver can only be worn by my peacock." "Good lord.." He comes back in with no shirt, his fingers over his chest. ' '"Happy now?" "Peacock, there appears to be a half-nakid man in my throne room." "There is, your majestIE!" "Is there a law against it?" ' '"No, your majestIE!" "Guards! Eat this man!" ''' '''He died from annnoyance of the queen. ~Thanks to Gingerstripe! Once there was a pfhehf but nobody knows what a pfhehf is so the pfhehf was sad but one day it made friends with a psychotic ghrgr and it was happy until the psycho ghrgr killed pfhehf the pfhef. Teh end :3 ~Thanks to Spottedpool559! One day 6 kids were at lunch in a prep school.There was a nerd a jock a popular girl a fat kid a funny kid and a gamer.It was bring your favorite thing to school day and they each brought something.The jock brought a 100 pound weight.The nerd brought his favorite book.The popular girl brought some make-up.The fat kid brought a pizza.The funny kid brought a joke book.And the gamer brought his Xbox and all of his games.The lunch lady gave them a lunch with hidden pills.The pills made them earn a property of their item.The nerd became a unicorn.The jock gained 100 pounds of pure fat.The popular girl became purple.The fat kid tasted like pizza.The funny kid could only tell lame jokes.And the gamer turned into master cheif from halo and could play games whenever he wanted to.(it shows you the awesomeness of gaming) ~Thanks to Spottedstar02! Cream cheese was so cheesy that the cheese in the cheese got too cheesy and the cheese smelled like feet and then it turned blue and then some fat guy farted and then people were dancing on the volcano with pajamas on then the school's head exploded then people started to imagine people's peoples were dying except for the President of the United States and the hobo at the corner and then people started to belly flopping in the water and then a giant fish ate a volcano and barfed and then the guy over there laughed and then Little Boy Blue became a monster named twisted cannibal --- *takes a deep breath* --- and then the world exploded. ''' '''Then suddenly there was a zombie apocalypse with no zombies but there were the cheesy cream chesses that were blue and trees turned into lollipops that were so fluffy then skyscrapers literally made the sky bleed then the world was so blue that blue wasn't a color anymore and bananas grew wings and bunnies were growing magical ears that ate meat then fans turned into fans and they blew so much carbon dioxide even though they weren't people that Jupiter wasn't even the gas giant that farted whenever a space shuttle flew by and then the universe was swallowed by a mini leprechaun that ate leprechauns and leaf salad that made white. The End. ~Thanks to Hawkmask121! Once apon a time, little hyper nyan cats ran into the mouth of Wormy Wormington the wormfaced wormsicle. Wormy was eaten by hyper nyan refridgerators, which in turn were eaten by the world. Sheep started to dance while Firestar did Gangnam Style. Crowfeather ate Leafpool. Wormsicle ate pudding. Longtail cursed at him and punched his face in the face. The new ShadowClan apprentice Hyperpaw was made into Hypernyan. Hypernyan died, but pudding brought her back to life with magical wizard powuhz. Hypernyan randomly became Nyannyanyannyanstar, and ruled the Clans, renaming them: ThunderClan became LollipopzruleClan, RiverClan became RockcandyrulezClan, WindClan became MarshmallowzClan, and ShadowClan became HYPERNYANZClan. Then they all died. The End :3 ~Thanks to Eeveestar! One day the StarClan cats were creating a dramatic prophecy..... Bluestar: The clan cats need a new prophecy to make them Overly-Worry. Spottedleaf! Build the prophecy.... Spottedleaf: But prophecies are hard! *sigh* Pinestar: Just do it Spottedleaf: *sigh* Spoottedleaf goes to buy a prophecy card. Spottedleaf: Gosh! They raised the price again! She buys a card. Spottedleaf: They shortened the Prophecies too Bluestar: *cry* Spottedleaf: "Leafpool will murder everyone,The Darkforest will make fluffy hats,and Stormstar will get drunk... Bluestar: Yellowfang! It is up to you to make that compicated! Yellofang: Hm.....A Pool of Leaves is shadowed by the Darkest of Hats,and Vodka travels into the heart of the Storm Bluestar: Good! Someone send that to the weakest kit in NightClan StarClan Cat:Okay ---- And now you know how StarClan makes Prophecies,No matter how retarted the prophecies may be! ~Thanks to Spottedstar02! Arecus was sleeping the core of his little galaxy, until he was awaken by the yelling and shouting of Palkia and Diaolga fighting. "I HAD ENOUGH!" Arceus yelled, and went to seen what all the fuss was about. "Why are you two fighting?!" Arceus demaned. "HE STARTED IT" cried Palkia in a whiny voice. "NO YOU CAME INTO MY GAXALY FIRST" whined Diaogla. Then started cat fighting, slaping their arms at each other while crying "EEEH ARRGH!!" Girantina came through his portal and cried out "Will you guys be quiet?! I'm tryong to sleep here!" Palkia cried out "HE STARTED IT, HE CAME INTO MY GLAXY FIRST" and then Diaogla whined "NUH UH" and Palkia said "YUH UH! and then Diaogla went "NUH UH!" and that whent on for the rest of time and space THE END ~Thanks to Garintina the Devil! OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMONOMONONONMOMONOMONOM mom nom om on non is what he said. He is a fjagfi. I am a mlbv. Mlbvs are hostile creatures. However he is not. I will eat him before he can eat me. You have my word. ~Thanks to Spottedpool559! One day, a turtle said "HERRO" then exploded. Tigerstar threw the turtle into a molten lava pit. Little did he know that the turtle was EVERYthing proof, so it could not die. Tigerstar got the flop beaten out of him. Ninjaeon, a mutant ninja Umbreon, had a dance party with Arceus. Dialga crushed Ninjaeon, making him an Umbreon again. Arceus used Punishment on his son, making Dialga go back to his own universe. Bluestar and Oakheart rode a unicorn into the sunset, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and Mosskit nomming a candy cane. Ruby and Socks played Candyland with the Candyland Kingman. Donkey Kong came and destroyed everything. Nyannyanyannyanstar came back to life and nommed Donkey Kong and Candyland Kingman. Crookedstar and Bluestar hated each other and slap-fought. The leader of StarClan, Starstarstarstarnyanstar, ate them and then exploded. Oakheart NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUed and ate a Giratina. Graystripe ate Silverstream and Millie, and he jumped into the lake, the extra weight dragging him down. Graystripe died. Nyannyanyannyanstar grew a rapidly color-changing pop-tart for a body and ran through space farting rainbows. Everyone died due to it. The end. :3 ~Thanks to Eeveestar! When Gari saw Lance's LV. 50 dragonites, She said "YOU DON'T DESERVE CHARIZARD!" and also said "I Outta smack that black cape and take that charizard!" and she did. Gari then went to golden rod city and wore the cape, and walked with charizard Everyone in the city said to gari "OMG Gari, you look SOOO cool in the black cape and charizard." then Gari added "I also defeated Lance" and then she became the most popular person in johto. Then all the legendaries begged her "PLEASE! Let us be part of your team!" and she said "sure." Gari then became the most popular person the universe. She then went to kanto and told Prof, oak that she was gonna challenge Red. He said "he's pretty strong, maybe you should train some more" and Gari said "HECK NO!" and went climbing up Mount. Silver She then found red and aske dhim to challege her. Gari defated his entire team with mew. "...........!" said Red and gari said "Y U NO SPEAK?!" she then black out, and found that red went missing withoit noise. She then thought is red a ninja? red then appeared again and said "no" and then hit her really hard with a big rock. Gari then woke up in abed in the pokemon center and said "THIS PLACE IS FOR POKEMAZ!" and saw Blue, Oak, Ethan, and nurse joy Nurse joy said " Blue saved you from the mountain Gari" and Gari said "BUT HE'S A JERK!" Then he asked Gari for a rematch and she sure. She defeated him AGAIN, and said "You just lost the game, You can never win, Just continueee" and Blue was like "WTF?!" And that's the story of the famous Pokemon trainer Gari THE END ~Thanks to Garintina the Devil! Ginger was one day, in chat, happily smiling about her newfound coding skills. ''' '''Before she knew it, her friends got into a heated discussion about Red and Ash. So Ginger cowered in a corner, scared of her friends. o.o finally it came to a close but there was one outburst and poor Ginger died of overscardicatness. ' '???:STOP THE STORY! STOP! ''' '''Narrator: What, Doctor? Doctor: Overscardicatness is not a word. ' '''Narrator: Pff, whatevs. ' 'But no one ever knew Ginger was moving her shoulders and dancing to One Direction the whole time, a water jug by her side and her headphones all screwed up, singing as she admired her One Direction sigs and was on chat. ' '''Ginger: I....willl...drive past your hou-WAT? (hastly pulls screen down.) Narrator 2: Well, lets say that Narrator is recovering in hospital and Ginger is singing again. ' '(background: NA NA NANA NA NA NA NANA NA NA NA NA I wanna hold you I wanna hold you tight~!) THE END ~Thanks to Gingerstripe! When gari saw evee's story wihich someone ate garintina, she slapped her silly. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" yelled gari, and evee said "bananas :3." then Gari went rage face and said "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Then the top of the world exploded where rainy was, but she was a cyborg so she lived :D. Then ginger got scared and went insane and hid in the corner for the rest of time. Why? because gari and evee had a fight about blue and red. Gari was then eating a banana when evee came in and said "I ATED GIRATINA *trollface*" and then gari blew and so did the rest of the world. But BC, evee, Rainy, and ginger were still alive. Gari broke her arm so she went to the hositpal. Then Ash's pikachu evolved. The gari found a shiny Suicuine can caguht it. Evee ated bannas for the rest of her life. Ginger died due to starvation. rainy took over the world with her cyborg powers, and BC turned into the train THE END ~Thanks to Garintina the Devil! Once apon a time, a mutant Dialga evolved and turned into Dialgaz (multiple Dialga). Dialga #OVER9000 turned into a wizard pudding ninja. IT DESTROYED EVERYTHING. The Scout (from TF2) hit it in the face with his baseball bat. Dialga turned into Digimon and jumped into a black hole, where Giritina ate its face and exploded. Palkia facepalmed. Bluestar nommed a biscuit. Nyannyanyannyanstar believed she could fly. She died. Bluestar's biscuit held a sword and Bluestar held a light saber. After an epic sword fight of ninjaness, the biscuit said, "Bluestar. I AM YOUR FATHER." Biscuit revealed himself to be none other then Stormtail! "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Bluestar yowled, dropping to her paws. Then everyone died. BUT. THEN. Pikachu came and killed Nyannyanyannyanstar. Teh end. .3. ~Thanks to Eeveestar! there was a star that ate some pudding. A grandma baked some bacon. My mother cooked the cookies. A rooster crowed. It started raining frogs. THE END. ~Thanks to Shadow Force! ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '